Reunited Part 2
by Monoculus-equals-Kanundrum
Summary: Sequel of Reunited. Lemony and Beatrice talk about the dream that Beatrice had. My series is finally over!
1. Let's Talk

A/N- Here I am again with a new story! I think that Reunited should be in different parts, so, here's part 2! Enjoy and review! (Ok, that was too many exclamation points there maybe)

Reunited

Part 2

Chapter 1

Let's Talk

Lemony and Beatrice were walking hand in hand downtown. Beatrice saw her favorite coffee shop, and they decided to have the talk about the dream at a nice quiet table with their coffee. Lemony pulled out a chair for his wife.

"Thank you."

Beatrice sat down. Lemony plopped into the chair next to her.

"So, tell me about this dream of yours…"

"Well, -sip- we came to a giant mansion near our old one, -sip again- and we somehow knew that our children and the Quagmire triplets would be there."

"Please continue-sip- Beatrice."

"So, then everybody was so shocked to see us. Sunny, Klaus and Violet couldn't believe we were still alive, and unfortunately, Isadora brought up the V.F.D plan."

Lemony stopped.

"Oh no she didn't!"

"Oh yes she di-id."

"Anyway, continue."

"Right. Next, we explained the plan to the kids and we went to bed."

"What happened the next day, Beatrice?"

"Well,-giant sip- Isadora and Quigley went to wake up Duncan, which was pretty funny, and then they talked in this master room about a new plan for V.F.D."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"What did they come up with?"

"I'm getting there, Lemony! Don't rush me!"

Lemony was confuzzled. (Ha)

"What did I do?"

"That!"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind!"

"Whatever…"

"Quigley used their commonplace books for clues and ideas, but he didn't use them as much as he thought he would."

Her husband nodded and finished his cup of coffee.

"He was telling Isadora the plan when…"

"When what, honey?"

"The alarm went off…"

"Oh."

"It's so sad. I really wanted it to come true! Life isn't fair!"

"I know. How about we go home now, ok?"

"Ok…"

Beatrice was sobbing and threw away her coffee as the left the coffee shop.

-Done! That was a good first chapter! Do y'all think so? Review please! And if you haven't read my profile, please do. It's kinda funny… If you don't think so, then that sucks for you! Review and I'll love you forever, even if you hate my profile.

Much love;;

Bicep Monoculus A.K.A- Lili and Monoculus


	2. Before Bed

A/N- Ha. That was a funny chapter. "Oh no she didn't!" "Oh yes she di-id!" And the satire moment with Lemony not really rushing Beatrice. Well, I was going to write that in the notes afterward, but well… I forgot. Lol. Enjoy this chapter. And hopefully it'll be longer.

Reunited

Part 2

Chapter 2

I'll think of a title later, guys…

Beatrice and Lemony were home. It was getting late, and they hadn't had dinner yet. Lemony started making stir-fry.

"So, what seasoning are you going to use, honey?"

Beatrice asked her husband.

"I'm really not so sure yet. You help me choose."

"Hmmm… I really don't know. Since you're the chef, you choose."

"But I want you to choose."

"But maybe I don't want to choose."

"CHOOSE!"

"NOT!"

"CHOOSE WOMAN!"

"MAKE ME!"

"THEN MAYBE I WILL!"

_Help, brain. How am I going to make my wife choose a seasoning? If you come up with an idea, don't go for the fancy-schmansy stuff like the "Halleluyah" music. Just the lightbulb above the head is fine. Thank you for your patience. _

Lemony continued cooking.

_Where's the lightbulb, brain?_

"How about I just use the regular one?"

"That sounds fair…"

_Nevermind brain. _

Then went the lightbulb.

_D'oh! Brain, I told you could stop now!_

"Lemony, dear, is that a lightbulb above your head?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Dinner is ready though."

The couple ate their dinner in peace.

A few hours later, Beatrice and Lemony went to bed.

"Night, Lemony."

"Night, Beatrice."

Lemony turned off the lamp on his nightstand. They both fell asleep quickly.

-Ok, that was a short chapter. It was probably only like 300 words! But there's a reason for it. You'll see in the next chapter. I thought the stir-fry seasoning fight was a little random… But yet still funny. I like writing in Italics. _Can't ya tell? _The thoughts Lemony had was kinda funny too. Review!!!!!!!

Much love;;

Lili


	3. Another Dream?

A/N- This story I think is getting way too predictable and boring. So, I might stop here. Or the next chapter… And thanks RockSunner because you're the only one who gives me reviews… Now I have to think of new stories… Great…

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE, or the line I think they use in the Bad Beginning. **

Reunited

Part 2

Chapter 3

Another Dream?

Beatrice and Lemony were homeless on the sidewalk. Their children were gone. But where did they go?

"Lemony, dear, I really hope we can find our children. They could be lost… They could be hungry… Even worse, the could be with Olaf…"

"Now, now, Beatrice. Why on Earth would they be with Olaf?!"

"But it's a possibility, Lemony."

Even though having their children in the unsafe arms of Olaf was Beatrice's and Lemony's worst nightmare, it turned out to be true.

-:-

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were scrubbing dishes while Olaf was surfing the television.

"I hate him…"

Klaus mumbled under his breath.

"Remember, Klaus, everything happens for a reason…"

Violet whispered back to her brother while stacking another dish for Sunny to dry.

"Sye!"

Sunny said to her siblings. They quickly understood. "Sye" probably meant something like, "Yes! Violet, everything does happen for a reason."

"Now I know the favorite..."

Klaus whispered. Violet put her hands on her hips.

"Now, Klaus, I know you're smart enough to let this get to you."

"Whatever..."

"DO NOT WHATEVER ME!!!"

"So? What if I do?"

Olaf overheard them.

"Would you idiots stop making my eardrums hurt?! God, you must wash dishes as poor as you insult each other..."

The villian stared at the orphans, and looked at the dishes. They were perfectly done. But, Olaf is so full of himself, that he wanted to make another one of his bad disses once again.

"Ha! You guys do wash dishes as poorly as I thought you would!"

Count Olaf laughed. Then he went back to surfing the channels on the television.

The siblings sighed and went back to work.

-:-

Beatrice and Lemony were still on teh sidewalk homeless. Beatrice searched her pockets to find any luck of money. When poked into her ripped jeans poket, she found a dollar.

"Yay!"

"What Beatrice?"

"I found money Lemony! This can pay us a pack of gum!"

"Yes! That's right! Now we won't be as hungry! And let's get the cheapest one so we can have at least 5 cents left over."

"Right. That's a good idea."

The couple cheered because of the great discovery of the dollar. And they walked into the nearest shop.

"A packet of gum please?"

Lemony asked the person at the cash register.

"What kind? Bubblicious, Double Bubble, Orbit, or Extra?"

The lady at the cash register replied.

"Uh... which one is your cheapest?"

"Extra, for one dollar."

"Ohh..."

"We'll take it."

Beatrice rushed in.

"Okay."

The lady at the cash regrister picked up a packet of Extra gum, and grabbed the dollar from Beatrice's hands.

"Thank you. Will that be all?"

"Yes."

Beatrice took the packet of gum and Lemony and Beatrice left the shop.

"Ok, now that we have food, we need to find our children... But where to look?"

-:-

An alarm went off. Beatrice awoke.

"Oh no! Not again! Not another dream!"

Lemony awoke also and yawned.

"What are you talkina about, honey?"

"I had another dream about our children."

"Another dream? Oh no!"

"Oh yes. And this time we were homeless, and Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were in the care of Olaf!"

"Ok... then that wasn't a dream.. THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE!"

"I know, I know... I just hope it doesn't happen for real..."

"Beatrice, that's impossible..."

Lemony comforted his wife.

Or is it possible...

TO BE CONTINUED...

-Yayyyyy! That was a long chapter! For ONCE! I don't know if I should move on or not... Review to tell me! I'm starting to think that nobdy likes my stories... Now I'm going to have to go all sattire, random, and romantic if I want people to like my stories... It seems like all those kinds of stories get all of the reviews... Review and I'll love you forever!'

Much love;;

Lili


End file.
